Fille de la nuit
by Brownloop
Summary: Hermione a tout perdu dans la guerre, et elle va être embarquée dans une guerre qui n'est même pas la sienne. Harry et Ron son mort, elle est seule. Mais... Qui sais elle trouvera mieux encore dans cette guerre si différente de la sienne... L'amour peut-être?
1. Prologue: Fille de la nuit

**Fille de la nuit:**

**les personnage ne son pas à moi tout appartent même les decors a et a C.S Lewis.**

**Ne prend pas en compte les tome 5,6,7 de Harry Potter.**

**Bonne lecture...**

**Brownloop.**

**Prologue:**

C'était la nuit, Hermione verifia l'heure sur le cadrant de son réveil, quatre heure du matin. Elle soupira. La guerre était loin d'être terminée en fait si pour eux elle l'était. Pendant la chasse au Horcrux, Ron c'était fait tuer et Harry et elle avait du se cacher. Plus tard aprés l'éffraction chez gringotts, Harry et elle avait été capturer. Harry avait subi des longues heures de torture avant de mourir la deuxiéme semaine. **  
**

_«Elle était assise dans un petit coin du cachot noir de crasse, la porte s'ouvrit brutallement sur un homme encapuchonné. Il tenait Harry par le bras, celui-ci était à moitier conscient. Il le jetta sur le sol ou Harry s'éffondra tel une poupée de chiffon. Il s'en alla en claquant la porte les laissant seul dans le noir total._

_-Harry? Murmura Hermione._

_-Il ne me reste... Plus beaucoup... Chuchota t'il la voix brisée d'avoir surement trop crier._

_-Non...non! Hoqueta t'elle. Tu ne peux...pas...me..me...faire...ça...a..a... Pleurnicha t'elle._

_-Je t'aime petite sœur...Mais je veux partir... _

_-Harry... je t'en... Supplie..e..e... Continua t'elle entre deux sanglots._

_-Mia...mione...je veux que tu...prenne...soint de...toi...et...que tu sois forte...dans...cette...guerre. Termina t'il dans un souffle... Son dernier._

_Elle avait pleurée toute la nuit, et c'était débattue quans les mangemorts était arriver pour prendre le corp sans vie de son meilleur ami, son frére de cœur.»_

En suite, elle avait été changée de cellule et avait été utillisé comme cobaye pour des experience de potion, de torture et toute autres choses plus abjectes les unes que les autres. Elle avait de nombreuse cicatrice et était marquée d'un S.D.B en dessous de la poitrine. Il l'avait marquée au fer blanc, comme du betail. Elle avait été réduite en esclavage jusqu'au jour ou Neville se fit tuer par une potion qui avait éxplosée pendant qu'il la testait sur lui, le temps que les mangemorts revienne garder les cellules pleine de gens. Hermione avait été une des premiêre à partire. Elle était maintenant en fuite. Dans la tente de Sa quatriéme année. Elle carressa du bout des doigts une cicatrice en forme d'Y sur le dos de sa main, elle ce l'était faite en passnt au dessus des grille du manoir Malefoys pour s'enfuir. Je voudrait être autre part pensa t'elle. Quelque part ou je pourrait de nouveau vivre._ Neues Leben_. Un sort Allemand quelle avait déja vue dans un livre. Il suffisait de faire ses valises de pointer sa baguette sur elle et de prononcer _Neues_ _Leben_. Facile. Elle se leva et alla chercher son sac avec toute ses affaires. Elle pris sa baguette et mit ses bottes, elle remonta son jeans et mis correctement son chemisier. Elle sortit de la tente et lança le sort de rétrécissement. Histoire de pouvoir la mettre dans son sac même si elle avait déja un sort pour pouvoir mettre nimporte quoi dedans. Elle accraocha son sac a son jeans et d'un coup de baguette elle enleva chaques sorts de protections. Elle véfirifia que personne n'était là et pointa sa baguette sur elle:

-_Neues Leben_. Dit'elle d'une voix claire en pensant à un endroit où elle serait enfin heureuse.

Elle disparu dans une lumiére blanche éclatante...


	2. Chapitre 1: Rien ne change

**Rien ne change d'une guerre à l'autre**.

Elle se trouvait dans un bois, elle se releva car pendant l'atterissage elle était tombée au sol. Elle replaça une méche rebelle qui vagabondai devant ses yeux bleus gris. Elle avait avant les yeux yeux marrons mais faute à sa transformations en animagus elle avait héritée de ses yeux de louve blanche.

-Où suis-je? Questiona t'elle tout haut.

-Tu es à Narnia, fille d'Éve. Dit une voix grave la faisant sursautée.

-Qui... Êtes vous. Murmura t'elle faisant fce à un grand lion majestueux.

-Je suis Aslan, le fondateur de Narnia. Fille d'Éve, j'ai lut dans ton cœur que ton âme avait besoin d'un repos mérité dans un endroit en sécurité. Narnia est parfait pour cela mais une guerre entre les Narniens et les Telmarins à éclatée. Nos grand roi et reine, Peter, Edmund, Suzanne et Lucy sont revenus grace à CaspianX pronce Telmarin. Maintenat fille d'Éve j'aurais besoin de ton aide dans cette guerre.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous aider? dit'elle à contre cœur.

-Je voudrais que tu nous aide dans cette guerre, je sais que tu as vécu la guerre et que tu connais de grande stratégie et si je ne me trompe pas vous savez vous battre avec un épé?

-Oui. Souffla t'elle. En effet, Harry lui avait donné des cours. Chez les mangemorts on l'appellait DeathAngel car elle frappait tel la mort à une vitesse incroyable. Harry Ron et elle avait du s'entrainer pendant des heures au combat magic et moldu car il tuait les mangemorts pour atteindre Voldemort par là.

-Bien je vais te conduire jusqu'a eux... Maintenant fille d'Éve, aide les du mieux que tu peux avec tes pouvoirs comme avec tes armes. Dit'il avant de soufflé sur elle.

Hermione disparut dans un tourbillon de vent. Elle réaparut devant une grotte souterraine. Elle avança prudement le long de la paroie, elle aperçus de la lumiére. Elle entra dans la piece. Elle vit des gens, un grand blond assi par terre qu'elle devinat être Peter, car il était le plus âgée. La plus jeune, une petite brune couchée sur les genoux de Peter devait être Lucy et les deux autre Edmund, le garçons au cheveux et aux yeux d'obsidienne, et la fille au cheveux brins foncée et aux yeux bleus Suzanne. Des centaure et des Faunes parlait guerre avec un homme au cheveux long qu'elle devinait être le prince CaspianX.

-Qui est-tu? demanda le jeune homme au cheveux noir, Edmund.

Elle sursaut. Elle ne l'avait pas vu se glisser derriére elle. Il était le seul à avoir remarqué sa préscence.

-Je suis Hermione Granger. Murmura t'elle.

-Edmund, le roi Edmund mais tu peux m'appeller Edmund ou Ed'.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu es une Telmarin?

-Non, je viens de Londre.

-Ah, comme moi. Dit'il.

Elle lui souri, il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita et s'en saisi. Il la conduit jusqu'au autres. Il se tourna vers eux.

-C'est Hermione Granger, elle vient de Londre.

Elle sourit avant de grimaçé son dos Lui faisait souffrir. Comme un idiote elle n'avait pas pensée a mettre de la créme depuis le jour de son enfermement dans les cachot jusqu'a aujourd'hui. La blessure menacait de se réouvrir. Elle s'assit sur la sol et crosa les jambes.

-Que fait-tu ici? Demanda Peter.

-C'est Aslan qui ma envoyé vous aider, car j'ai... Deja vécue une guerre et que je peux vous être utile avec mes...pouvoirs.

-Pouvoir? Grimaça Edmund.

-Escuse lui. Dit Lucy. Il n'aime pas vraiment les pouvoir à cause de la sorciére blanche.

-Ce n'est rien. À vrais dire d'où je viens la guerre se fait de plus en plus presente et pour l'instant notre camp sombre petit à petit. Ce qui font aux gens comme moi...

-Des gens avec des pouvoir? Coupa gentiment Suzanne.

-Non, les gens née de parent sans pouvoir, il y a les sang-pur, les riches de la sociétée. Les sang-mélées les gens croisé, un parent sorcier un parent sans pouvoir ou alors deux parent avec des pouvoir mais un avec des parents sans pouvoir et un sang-pur Et. Enfin les nées-moldus, les nés de parents sans pouvoir. Il l'est appelle les "Sang-de-bourbe".

-Ah..

-Ils les capturent, les tortures et les utilisent pour des experience, comme tester différent potions, des potions qui rendent fous, qui tue,... Et les moyens les plus facile de torturer des trucs comme ça...

Ils hocherent la tête. Elle sourit et se leva, elle môta en haut d'escalier en poerre qui menait à un balcon qu'elle avait reperer. Depuis tout à l'heure. Elle s'adossa au mur a coter de la porte.

**PDV Hermione**

Je soupirais, de la buée s'échapa d'entre mes lévres. J'entendit des bruit de pas dans les escalier, Edmund sortit dehors, il s'assit a coter de moi.

-Tu l'a vécus n'es-pas? Murmura-t'il.

-Oui, c'était horrible. J'ai perdu mon frére de cœur à cause de ça... Je n'en pouvais plus, j'eclatait en sanglot, reteni depuis bien trop longtemps. Il me pris dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête contre son torse écoutant le battement de son cœur, le cœur d'un jeune homme que je connaissait à peine, il était beau, je ne pouvait le nier. Mais aprés Ron, j'avais peur d'aimer à nouveau et là on ne parlait pas encore d'amour.

-Ça va? Me demanda t'il.

-Bof, j'ai mal au dos.

Il fronça les sourcils, il me pris la main et me fit me retourner pour que je sois assise dos à lui. Il souleva mon chemisier. Il hoqueta d'horreur devàt mes cicatrice blanche et rose por certaine mais la plus atroce était celle du milieu en forme de S, elle était noire. Il la carressa du bout des doigts, ils étaient froids. Sa me fit du bien. Je pris le sac accrocher a mon jeans et fouilla dedans avant de prendre ma créme que je lui tendit.

-Tu veux bien mettre ça sur la cicatrice noire? Murmurais-je. Sil-te-plait?

Il me sourit et pris la créme a ang de plongé ses doigt dedans et de passer la créme sur mon dos meurtrit par les sorts. Ses doigt glacé faisaient des forme sur ma blessure. Quand il eut finit il rangea la créme et m'embrassa l'épaule avant de remettre correctement mon chemisier. Je rougit.

-Fait attention, tu rivalise avec les tomates. Ria t'il.

J'éclatait de rire, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus rit, depuis la cinquiéme année à vrais le commencement de la guerre et tout ça. Il me sourit heureux de m'avoir fait rire. Fatiguée, je ferma les yeux. Je m'endormi, la tête sur l'épaule d'Edmund.

**PDV Edmund**.

Elle s'endormi sur mon épaule. Je replaçais une meche de ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air d'un ange. Ses joue rose, ses lévre pulpeuse et attirante. Ses chevveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux. Et ses yeux... Bleus gris magnifique. Je soupirais, de toute façons elle devait avoir dix-sept ans et j'en ai environ quinze je suis plus jeune qu'elle. Aussi belle soit-elle, jene pourrais jamais l'avoir et puis son passé m'intrigue. D'où vienne ses cicatrice mis as part la torture de ses gens qui n'aime pas les gens comme elle, les gens née de parent sans pouvoir magics. J'embrassais son épaule et leva la tête.

**FPDV Edmund**.

Des lucioles dansait devant leurs yeux, elles eclairent faiblement la nuit. Elles illuminent le noir, Edmund pris Hermione dans ses bras et la conduit a sa chambre. Il la déshabilla, hoquetant d'horreur a chaques profondes cicatrices. Il lui mit un T-shirt à lui et la borda. Il se glissa à ses coté. Il l'embrassa sur le front. Il s'endormit. Demant sera une longue journée...


End file.
